historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Wojna żydowska (66 - 73 n.e)
Wojna żydowska (heb. המרד הגדול; gr. Ιουδαϊκός Πόλεμος; łac. Bellum Judaicum) - największe zbrojne powstanie narodowowyzwoleńcze ludności żydowskiej, walczącej po stronie różnych frakcji politycznych, zamieszkałej w Palestynie wymierzone przeciwko rzymskiej armii i administracji okupacyjnej w I wieku n.e trwające w latach 66 - 73 n.e. Jej nazwa historiograficzna pochodzi od dzieła Józefa Flawiusza, żydowskiego historyka z I wieku, który był świadkiem wojny i szczegółowo opisał jej przyczyny, przebieg i skutki w dziele pod tytułem ,,Bellum Judaicum", które do dziś jest głównym źródłem do wydarzeń z tego okresu. Wojna zaczęła się w 66 roku n.e na wskutek niekompetencji rzymskiego namiestnika Judei, Gesjusza Florusa, którego opresyjna polityka i niesprawiedliwe rządy doprowadziły do wybuchu niezadowolenia w Jerozolimie, które szybko zmieniło się w bunt. Po przejściowych sukcesach rebelianci opanowali cały kraj, a powstanie rozszerzyło się na Galileę, Pereę i Idumeę. W 67 n.e do Galilei wkroczyły rzymskie legiony pod wodzą Tytusa Flawiusza Wespazjusza (przyszłego cesarza Wespazjana), który na zlecenie cesarza Nerona przeszedł do tłumienia buntu. Po dwóch latach walk nowym rzymskim przywódcą dławiącym powstanie i docierającymi do głównego ośrodka rebelii został Tytus Flawiusz Sabinus Wespazjusz (przyszły cesarz Tytus). W rok później Rzymianie zdobyli i doszczętnie spalili Jerozolimie wraz z jej sławną świątynią, jedyną uznawaną przez wyznawców judaizmu. Jednak dopiero po trzech latach ostatni powstańcy dokonali zbiorowego samobójstwa w miejscowości Masada, na południowy wschód od Jerozolimy. Nie był to pierwszy konflikt między Żydami, a Imperium Rzymskim, ale pierwszy o tak znacznym zasięgu terytorialnym i odczuwalności w żydowskiej, rzymskiej i światowej historii. Półwieku później Rzymianie znów musieli się zmagać z Żydami z diaspory, a niedługo później niepokój znów zawitał do Ziemi Świętej, a na jego czele stał charyzmatyczny przywódca, Szymon bar Kochba. Tło 'Dzieje Żydów po powrocie z niewoli babilońskiej do Gesjusza Florusa' Po powrocie z niewoli babilońskiej w VI wieku p.n.e, Żydzi podlegali Persji Achemenidów. Państwo to podbił w IV wieku p.n.e Aleksander Wielki tworząc greckie światowe imperium od dzisiejszej Albanii i Egiptu do Pakistanu i Uzbekistanu. Jego przedwczesnej śmierci mocarstwo nie przetrwało i zostało podzielone między jego generałów zwanych diadochami. Diadochowie założyli nowe dynastie i królestwa zamieszkałe przez greckich kolonizatorów i ludność tubylczą. Jednym z tych królestw była Syria rządzona przez dynastię Seleucydów, potomków Seleukosa, wodza Aleksandra. Po długich walkach jej najwybitniejszy przedstawiciel, Antioch III Wielki, zdobył Judeę wraz z Palestyną dotychczas kontrolowaną przez konkurencyjną dynastię Ptolemeuszów w egipskiej Aleksandrii. Monarcha okazał się być dla nowych żydowskich poddanych bardzo łaskawy, ale już jego syn i drugi następca - Antioch IV Epifanes, na siłę próbował ich zhellenizować, zakazując wyznawania judaizmu i bezczeszcząc świątynie jerozolimską. Odpowiedzią było zbrojne powstanie pod wodzą kapłana Matatiasza, a po jego śmierci dowodzone przez syna, Judę Machabeusza. Pod wodzą tego drugiego, Żydzi odzyskali wolność w Judei i Jerozolimię. Judę zastąpił jego brat, Jonatan, który wyzwolił Pereę i część wybrzeża spod syryjskiego panowania. Następcą Jonatana był trzeci brat, Szymon, który wybił ostatnie wojska greckie z Judei i rozszerzył swe panowanie nad żydowskim wybrzeżem. Następcą Szymona był jego syn, Jan Hirkan, który podporządkował swej władzy Samarytan i koczownicze plemiona idumejskie w północnej części pustyni Negew. Ci drudzy zmuszeni zostali przyjąć judaizm. Arystobul I, syn Hirkana I, panował zaledwie rok, ale zdążył przez ten czas wyzwolić Galileę. Zastąpił go brat, Aleksander Jannaj, który zajął wzgórza Golan, dzisiejszą Strefę Gazy i całe wybrzeże poza Aszkelonem. Ponadto złupił dziesięć greckich miast w Transjordanii, a umierając pozostawił Izrael potężniejszym niż kiedykolwiek w przyszłości. Przez następne 9 lat Judeą rządziła wdowa po Aleksandrze, Salome, lecz gdy i ona zmarła, kraj podzieliła wojna domowa między jej synami: Arystobulem II i Hirkanem II popieranego przez Republikę Rzymską i wszechwładnego namiestnika Idumei, Antypatera. 'Izrael pod władzą Rzymu' W 63 roku p.n.e, rzymski wódź i zdobywca, Gnejusz Pompejusz Maximus, niedługo po utworzeniu nowej rzymskiej prowincji Syria wtargnął do Izraela w celu ustanowienia Hirkana II na tronie. Doszło do krwawego oblężenia Jerozolimy, w wyniku którego Świątynia Jerozolimska została zbezczeszczona, ale nie zniszczona. Arystobul II został pokonany i pojmany do Rzymu, ale nowy władyką Izraela nie został - wbrew wcześniejszym układom - Hirkan, który odzyskał jedynie tytuł arcykapłana, lecz Antypater, który szybko pozyskał dla siebie poparcie Pompejusza. Izrael - i tak zaniżony do rangi wasala Rzymu - został ograniczony wyłącznie do Judei i wschodniej Idumei, a pozostałe podboje potomków Matatiasza anektowano do rzymskiej Syrii. W 57 doszło do pierwszego buntu przeciwko rzymskiej władzy pod wodzą syna Arystobula II, Aleksandra, lecz zostało stłumione. W 49 roku p.n.e doszło do wojny domowej między Pompejuszem, a jego niedoszłym sprzymierzeńcem - Gajuszem Juliuszem Cezarem, którą wygrał ten drugi. Cezar okazywał znacznie większą łaskawość Żydom niż poprzednik zwracając Judei większość zdobyczy Aleksandra Jannaja. Zamierzał przywrócić na tron Arystobula, ale tego i jego syna Aleksandra, zdołali otruć stronnicy Pompejusza. Jednak drugiemu z synów, Matatiaszowi Antygonowi, udało się zbiec na dwór księcia Partów, Pakorusa I, wroga państwa rzymskiego. W 44 p.n.e, Cezar, będący dyktatorem, został zamordowany, a upadająca Republika ponownie pogrążyła się w wojnie domowej między republikanami i cezarobójcami, Brutusem i Kasjuszem, cezarianami na czele z Markiem Lepidusem, Markiem Antoniuszem (wodzami Cezara) oraz Oktawiuszem, wnukiem siostry Cezara i jego adoptowanym synem, a także resztkami pompejańczyków Sekstusa Pompejusza, którzy utworzyli własne państwo na Sycylii. Kasjusz, aby zdobyć środki na wojnę z cezarianami, odsprzedał w niewolę ludność czterech żydowskich miejscowości: Gofny, Emaus, Lod i Tamny. Po bitwie pod Filippi w 42 p.n.e, w której polegli Kajusz i Brutus, nad państwem prócz dalej zbuntowanej Sycylii panowali Cezarianie, którzy podzielili się strefami wypływów. Ostatecznie, Afryka przypadła Lepidusowi, Hiszpania i Galia Oktawianowi, a greckojęzyczne prowincje wschodu - Antoniuszowi. Italia miała pozostać we wspólnej strefie wpływów. W 40 roku p.n.e Syrię najechali Partowie, którzy obalili Hirkana II, a syn zamordowanego wcześniej Antypatra - Herod, zmuszony był uciekać egipskim statkiem do Rzymu, gdzie triumwirowie i senat okrzyknęli go nowym królem Judei. W tym czasie władzę ową dzierżył podległy Partom Antygon, ale po trzech latach walk w 37 p.n.e został zgładzony, a Partowie uciekli. Herod Wielki został z nadania rzymskiego królem Judei w 37 i sprawował nieprzerwanie swój urząd do śmierci w 4 p.n.e. Jego panowanie zapisało się w historii zbrodniami na własnej rodzinie oraz bezwzględnym dławieniem prądów rewolucyjnych, ale także gwałtownym rozwojem architektonicznym, osadniczym i terytorialnym. Za jego panowania m. in. rozbudowano świątynie jerozolimską do rangi ósmego cudu świata, Izrael rozszerzył się o Aszkelon i przygraniczne syro-arabskie państewka (Itureę, Trachontis i Aurenitis), zbudowano nowe miasta i fortece, jak Herodion, Antonia, Kypros, Fazaelis, Cezarea Nadmorska czy Masada. Gdy zmarł doszło do trzeciego wystąpienia Żydów przeciwko Rzymianom, ale bunt zdławił rzymski generał Publiusz Kwintykiusz Warus, ten sam, który zginąć miał w bitwie z Germanami w lesie teutoburskim. 'Prefektura Judei' Na mocy testamentu Heroda, jego mocarstwo rozpadło się na kilka udzielnych księstw. Judea, Samaria i Idumea znalazła się we władaniu Archelaosa, syna Heroda. Jego dziesięcioletnie panowanie było tak okrutne i nieudolne, że na prośbę własnych poddanych cesarz Oktawian August, odwołał go z księstwa i ustanowił nad tym obszarem rzymską administracje podległą urzędnikowi o stopniu prefekta, który nie podlegał bezpośrednio cesarzowi, lecz rzymskiemu namiestnikowi Syrii, którym był wówczas Publiusz Sulpicjusz Kwirynus. W rzeczywistości zdarzało się, że to namiestnicy Syrii mieli większą władzę nad krajem niż prefekci. Pierwszym prefektem nowej prowincji Judea (obejmującej również Idumeę i Samarię), której stolice przeniesiono z Jerozolimy do Cezarei Nadmorskiej, został w 6 n.e Koponiusz, który przystąpił do spisu ludności w celu wyznaczenia podatków dla imperium. Odpowiedzią było czwarte powstanie zbrojne pod wodzą Judy Galilejczyka - zostało ono stłumione przez Kwiryniusza, a lud obłożony nieznośnie dużymi podatkami. Dalsza prefektura Koponiusza (6 - 9 n.e) i jego dwóch następców: Marka Ambibulusa (9 - 12 n.e) i Anniusza Rufusa (12 - 15 n.e) przebiegła spokojnie. Gdy nowym cesarzem, po Oktawianie, został jego przybrany syn Tyberiusz, Anniusza Rufusa zastąpiono Waleriuszem Gratusem (15 - 26 n.e), którego częste zmienianie osób na urzędzie arcykapłana, skończywszy na Józefie Kajfaszu, z całą pewnością nie przysporzyło mu popularności. Jego następcą był Poncjusz Piłat (26 - 36 n.e), na którego panowania przypadają dwa bardzo poważne konflikty z żydowskimi poddanymi: próba wniesienia tarcz poświęconych cesarzowi do przybytku jerozolimskiego (co Żydzi uznali za bałwochwalstwo, a jedynie interwencja Tyberiusza uchroniła ich świątynie przed zbezczeszczeniem) i budowa akweduktu zaopatrującego miasto w wodę, ale za pieniądze ograbione ze skarbca świątynnego - tłum oburzonych Żydów został brutalnie podbity kijami przez zamaskowanych żołnierzy Piłata. Masakra zgromadzenia Samarytan na górze Garizim, doprowadziła go do wezwanie przed cesarskie oblicze. Pod rządami Gratusa i Piłata znaczenie prefekta zdecydowanie wzrosło, ale po nich prefekci znowu stali się tylko lokalnymi szefami syryjskiej administracji. Namiestnik Syrii, Witeliusz, po zdymisjonowaniu tak Piłata, jak i Józefa Kajfasza, tymczasowo nadał urząd Marcellusowi, ale ten utrzymał się przy urzędzie przez niespełna rok (36 - 37 n.e) i znów nowy cesarz, Kaligula, wybrał na to miejsce Marullusa, na jego prefekturę przypada kryzys związany z planami ustanowienia pomnika deifikowanego cesarza w jerozolimskiej świątyni, do którego nie doszło na wskutek interwencji namiestnika Syrii, Publiusza Petroniusza, przyjaciela Kaliguli, a także króla Galilei, Perei i prowincji zajordańskich na północ od Dekapolis o imieniu Agryppa oraz skrytobójczej śmierci obłąkanego władcy w 41 n.e. Następca Kaliguli, cesarz Klaudiusz, odwołał Marullusa i nie mianował nowego prefekta. Judea, Samaria i Idumea została oddana Agryppie I, wnukowi Heroda Wielkiego. Niestety, Żydzi nie mogli się długo cieszyć odzyskaniem państwowości. Agryppa był królem Judei przez tylko trzy lata do tajemniczej śmierci w 44 n.e. Miał on syna, Agryppę II, który zachował władze nad prowincjami zajordańskimi na północ od Dekapolis, ale dawna prowincja Judea - poszerzona o Pereę i Galileę została przywrócona. 'Prokuratura Judei' Nowy namiestnicy Judei nosili wyższy od prefekta urząd prokuratora. Rządy prokuratorów były dużo bardziej niespokojniejsze i okrutniejsze od władzy prefektów. Ponowna strata przejściowej państwowości wzmocniła antyrzymski ruch wśród Żydów, co wymusiło na prokuratorach brutalne pacyfikacje, a te tylko przysparzały im nowych przeciwników. Tak samonapędzająca się machina nienawiści miała zakończyć się wielką rewoltą w roku 66 n.e. Pierwszy prokurator Judei, Kuspiusz Fadus (44 - 46 n.e), wciągu zaledwie dwóch lat zdławił aż trzy rebelie, nieznane od czasu spisku Kwiryniusza: Teudasa, samozwańczego mesjasza, Tolomajosa, herszta bandytów na pograniczu Arabii i Idumei oraz walki między Grekami i pereańskimi Żydami w Filadelfii pod wodzą Annibasa, Amarama i Eleazara. Popadł też w konflikt z poddanymi umieszczając szaty arcykapłańskie w rzymskiej twierdzy Antonia, ale pod wpływem Klaudiusza ustąpił. Drugim prokuratorem był Tyberiusz Juliusz Aleksander (46 - 48 n.e), który był z pochodzenia Żydem z Aleksandrii, ale porzucił judaizm, aby prowadzić karierę w rzymskiej armii. Już fakt apostazji obrzydzał go w oczach ludności prowincji. Podczas jego prokuratury wiadomo tylko, że skazał dwóch synów Judy Galilejczyka, Jakuba i Szymona, na ukrzyżowanie prawdopodobnie za działalność rewolucyjną. Trzecim prokuratorem był Wentydiusz Kumanus (48 - 52 n.e). Za jego prokuratury doszło do bijatyki w Jerozolimie między Żydami przybywającymi z okazji święta Paschy, a lokalnymi siłami rzymskimi, która skończyła się masakrą protestujących Żydów. Również w miejscowości Bet-Horon, gdzie okradziono cesarskiego niewolnika o imieniu Stefan, Kumanus wysłał żołnierzy, aby ukarać władze lokalne, ale ci przeszli do zwykłej łupieży miasteczka, a jeden z nich nawet zdobył zwój Tory, który na oczach miejscowych zniszczył wykrzykując bluźnierstwa. Żydzi poskarżyli się na niego u prokuratora w Cezarei Nadmorskiej, a ten rozkazał zgładzić tego żołnierza na oczach oskarżycieli. Do o wiele poważniejszych zajść miało dojść w 52 p.n.e, gdy gromada Żydów pielgrzymujących z Galilei do Jerozolimy została napadnięta i zmasakrowana przez bandę Samarytan. Według Józefa Flawiusza, Kumanus był przekupiony przez Samarytan i odrzucił protesty Galilejczyków, by ukarać sprawców. Wobec tego dwóch zelockich przywódców, Eleazar i Aleksander, zaczęło napadać na samarytańskie wsie i mordować ich mieszańców. Kumanus nie reagował, więc sprawa poszła do jego zwierzchnika, namiestnika Syrii, Gajusza Ummidiusza Durmiusza Kwadratusa, który nakazał ukrzyżować lub ściąć żydowskich i samarytańskich rebeliantów, ale obydwie strony były niezadowolone i skończyły przed obliczem cesarskim. Klaudiusz przyznał racje ambasadzie żydowskiej i uznał Samarytan za prowodyrów zamieszek, a Wentydiusz został oskarżony o bycie stronniczym i został skazany na wygnanie. Nowym namiestnikiem Judei został Marek Antoniusz Feliks (52 - 59/60 n.e), który miał opinie tyrana. Podsycał nienawiść Greków i Żydów w Cezarei, bijących się o to, kto rządzi w mieście. Zabił zelockiego przywódce, Eleazara ben Dinaja (być może tożsamego z Eleazarem, który napadał na Samarytan). Zlecił zabójstwo arcykapłana Jonatana ben Hanana, choć ten przyczynił się do jego nominacji. Brutalnie spacyfikował żydowską sektę pod dowództwem egipskiego Żyda, którego Flawiusz nazywa tylko Egipcjaninem, a który nazywając się mesjaszem i ze swoimi zwolennikami próbował zdobyć Jerozolimę. Za prokuratury Feliksa następcą Klaudiusza na tronie cesarskim został Neron, a następcą Marka Antoniusza Feliksa stał się Porcjusz Festus (59/60 - 62 n.e) - postanowił on rozwiązać konflikt między Grekami, a Żydami przed obliczem cesarskim. Neron uznał większość grecką miasta za prawowitych jego obywateli, a Żydzi stracili możliwość uczestniczenia w samorządzie. Z drugiej strony, gdy Żydzi zbudowali wielki mur w Jerozolimie, aby uniemożliwić Herodzie Agryppie II, którego uważali za kolaboranta, wgląd na świątynie, Festus nakazał go zburzyć, ale pozwolił wcześniej Żydom odwołać się do Nerona, który tym razem pozwolił im - pod wpływem Popei Sabiny - go zachować. Za prokuratury Festusa sykariusze zaczęli działać w całym kraju, mordując zwolenników władzy rzymskiej. Festus nie był w stanie ich wytępić i za swoją nieudolność został odwołany. Szóstym prokuratorem okazał się Lukcejusz Albinus (62 - 64 n.e) - początkowo skutecznie przystąpił do skutecznej walki z sykariuszami, ale okazał się osobą tak skorumpowaną i niekompetentną, że wystarczyło mu dać odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy, aby ten wypuszczał rebeliantów. Gdy dowiedział się, że ma zostać odwołany ze stanowiska, rozkazał zabić wszystkich więźniów skazanych wcześniej na śmierć, a pozostałych zwolnić. W ten sposób bandytyzm znów urósł w siłę. Siódmym i najgorszym namiestnikiem został Gesjusz Florus. 'Podziały religijne i polityczne u Żydów' Podziały niemal od zawsze towarzyszyły Żydom. Początkowo dotyczyło to konfliktu północnych plemion izraelskich tworzących królestwo samaryjskie z południowymi tworzącymi Judeę oraz między politeistami, oddającymi cześć zarówno narodowemu bogu Jahwe, jak i innymi bóstwom kananejskiego, egipskiego i asyryjskiego pochodzenia, a jahwistycznymi monoteistami. Pod rządami różnych królów politycznie dominowali jedni albo drudzy. Gdy jednak królestwo północne zniszczyli Asyryjczycy, a Judea została podbita i mocno spustoszona przez wojska babilońskie, Żydzi uznali to za karę za czczenie innych bóstw niż Jahwe, a ich kapłani, wygnani do Babilonu, skodyfikowali starsze, monoteistyczne tradycje narodowe tworząc pierwsze zwoje Tory. Po powrocie z wygnania, gdy Judea stała się perską prowincją, naostrzył się podwójny konflikt między pierwszą grupą Judejczyków, którzy propagowali asymilacje z ościennymi ludami i pogańskimi imigrantami, których Asyryjczycy osadzili po ewakuacji części ludności królestwa samaryjskiego, o ile ci przejdą na judaizm oraz drugą grupą ortodoksów, którzy uważali asymilacje za zagrożenie dla odrębności żydowskiej kultury, języka i religii, a także między trzecią grupą uważającą tylko Torę za jedyne pismo święte oraz czwartą, twierdzącą że święte są również pisma prorockie. Ostatecznie pierwsza i trzecia grupa zjednoczyła się pod wodzą Tobiasza Ammonity, a druga i czwarta pod Ezdraszem i Nehemiaszem. Z czasem między nimi rozwinęła się atmosfera wrogości i odrębności etnicznej. W ten sposób Izraelici rozpadli się na dwa ludy, Samarytan i Żydów. Równocześnie na wyspie Elefantyna funkcjonowała izraelska społeczność, zachowująca własną świątynie i resztki starego politeizmu, która zniknęła na przełomie V i IV wieku p.n.e. Nowe podziały pojawiły się w późnej drugiej połowie IV wieku p.n.e, gdy Palestynę zajęły wojska Aleksandra Wielkiego, a raczej nieco później na początku III wieku p.n.e, gdy w społeczeństwie miało miejsce pojawienie się greckiej cywilizacji, wyżej rozwiniętej od tej żydowskiej i silnie przyciągającej ludy autochtoniczne. Pojawiły się trzy zasadnicze stanowiska wobec greckiego oświecenia. Jedni, skrajni hellenizatorzy, uznawali całkowitą asymilacje z Grekami i zarzucenie judaizmu na rzecz pogańskich kultów za oczywisty i najrozsądniejszy porządek rzeczy. Stanowisko to nie miało zbyt wielu zwolenników, było ono obecne jedynie wśród najwyższej elity żydowskiej najbardziej narażonej na wpływy greckie. Byli nimi m. in. Doziteos, syn Drymilosa, towarzysz króla Ptolemeusza IV Filopatora i wysoki urzędnik na jego dworze wspomniany w apokryficznej 3 Księdze Machabejskiej i prawdopodobnie w źródłach papirologicznych oraz żydowscy arcykapłani ustanowieni przez syryjskiego króla Antiocha Epifanesa - Jezus Jazon i Menelaos, a później Alkimos. Po wojnach machabejskich skrajni hellenizatorzy zniknęli, jako grupa polityczna, ale przypadki odstępców zdarzały się później - najbardziej znanym przypadkiem był Tyberiusz Juliusz Aleksander, choć ten uległ bardziej romanizacji niż hellenizacji. Drudzy, umiarkowani helleniści, byli przekonani, że cywilizacja grecka nie jest niczym innym, jak cywilizacją żydowską zepsutą politeizmem. Wierzyli, że filozofowie greccy byli uczniami Mojżesza, a więc filozofia grecka jest tak naprawdę częścią tradycji żydowskiej. W praktyce łączyli elementy obydwóch kręgów kulturowych, przyjmując język grecki i najważniejsze osiągnięcia cywilizacji hellenistycznej zachowując wiarę mojżeszową i wynikające z niej zwyczaje i kulturę. Bratali się z Grekami aż do I wieku. Umiarkowani helleniści dominowali wśród warstwy wyższej Judei oraz w znacznej części diaspory. Trzeci, asydejczycy lub po hebrajsku Chasidim, odrzucali wszystko, co greckie konserwatywnie trzymając się starych tradycji. Ta postawa cechowała niższe duchowieństwo oraz wiejskich i małomieszczańskich Żydów palestyńskich i mezopotamskich. Właśnie ci trzeci stanęli do walki z Seleucydami pod wodzą Matatiasza z Modin i Judy Machabeusza wyzwalając kraj. Pośród nich pojawił się jednak kryzys, zakończony schizmą, głównie przez fakt, że dotychczasowi przywódcy chasidim, Machabeusze, przeszli na postawy umiarkowanie hellenistyczne i czasem nawet prześladowali asydejczyków. Chasidim podzielili się na dwa obozy: Faryzeuszów i Esseńczyków. Esseńczycy jednoznacznie potępili Machabeuszów i uznawali Jerozolimę oraz cały świat materialny za nieczysty i zdradziecki uciekli na pustynie judzką, gdzie rozwinęli samowystarczalną, egalitarną wspólnotę opartą na ascetyzmie i praktykach mistycznych. Rozwijali własną formę tradycji ustnej i system interpretacji pisma świętego, przyjmowali wiarę w apokaliptyzm i mesjanizm oraz uważali się za żyjących u kresu wieków. Faryzeusze byli bardziej praktyczni, zajmowali się kwestią pogodzenie wymogów pisma z życiem codziennym. Gardzili ascetyzmem, wysoko ceniąc za to pracowitość i mądrość. Bardzo wielkie znaczenie miała dla nich ustna tradycja, która obok pisma świętego stała się przewodnikiem wiary. Uważali Machabeuszów za bohaterów w walce z Antiochem Epifanesem uznając ich za prawowitych arcykapłanów (jako potomków Aarona), ale nie królów (jako nie potomków Dawida). W okresie rzymskim krytykowali okupacje, ale nie wzywali do walki zbrojnej, uznając że to sam Bóg w stosownym czasie ukaże najeźdźców. Uznawali Świątynie Jerozolimską, ale znacznie ważniejszą w życiu duchowym była dla nich synagoga. W I wieku n.e faryzeizm podzielony między konserwatywną szkołą Szammaja i liberalnym odłamem Hillela przeżywał kryzys, z którego wyszedł dopiero w II wieku n.e. Kolejną grupą byli Saduceusze, którzy prawdopodobnie połączyli umiarkowany hellenizm z niektórymi doktrynami chasidim. Była to kapłańska arystokracja z jednej strony ściśle i dosłownie przestrzegająca Biblii, nie tworząca żadnych tradycji interpretacyjnych, ale gardząca zarówno ciężką pracą, jak i ascetyzmem. Odrzucali ustną tradycje, a także zmartwychwstanie i życie po śmierci, gdyż ich zdaniem nie było o nich mowy w Biblii. Tak długo, jak nie było to sprzeczne z Biblią przyjmowali hedonistyczny styl życia, obfitującego w luksus. Większość arcykapłanów do czasów Jana Hirkana I była saduceuszami. Najwybitniejszymi Saduceuszami była kapłańska rodzina Boetozjan, których przedstawiciele wielokrotnie zostawali arcykapłanami. W okresie rzymskim Saduceusze popierali do pewnego stopnia okupantów. W ramach saduceizmu istniała pomniejsza sekta Herodian, którzy w odróżnieniu od reszty Saduceuszów, byli zwolennikami przywrócenia do władzy nad Jerozolimą nie Dawidytów czy Machabeuszów, lecz potomków Heroda Wielkiego. Z faryzeizmu wywodziło się osobne ugrupowanie - Zeloci, zostało ono założone przez Judę Galilejczyka oraz faryzejskiego kapłana Sadoka. Zeloci wierzyli, że to nie Bóg, lecz naród żydowski musi wywalczyć niepodległość od Rzymu, ustanowić na tronie Dawidytów i wprowadzić sprawiedliwy porządek społeczny oparty na Torze. Po śmierci założyciela, stracili jedno kierownictwo i rozpadli się na pomniejsze grupy walczące nie tylko z Rzymianami, ale też z samymi sobą. Najbardziej fanatyczną grupą byli sykariusze, którymi przewodził Menachem, syn Judy Galilejczyka, a następnie bratanek Menachema - Eleazar ben Jair. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych Zelotów, którzy prowadzili wojnę partyzancką na otwartym polu, sykariusze stosowali taktykę skrytobójczych ataków z zaskoczenia i uważali, że nad Izraelem powinien panować nie Dawidyci, lecz potomkowie Judy Galilejczyka, których przywódca miał być obiecanym mesjaszem, Przyczyny 'Antysemityzm w Cezarei' thumb|328px|Artystyczna rekonstrukcja starożytnej Cezarei Nadmorskiej (źródło:[https://www.jforum.fr/a-cesaree-au-milieu-des-ruines-romaines-video.html]W Cezarei Nadmorskiej doszło w 66 n.e do antysemickiego incydentu. Żydzi mieli synagogę znajdującą się przy gruncie należącym do Greka. Lokalni wyznawcy judaizmu próbowali wykupić od niego to pole za znacznie większą cenę niż było ono faktycznie wartę, ale właściciel nie tylko pozostał głuchy na tę prośbę, ale jeszcze na złość przeszedł do budowy warsztatu w sposób, który niemalże blokował wiernym dostęp do synagogi, pozostawiając im jedynie niewygodne i ciasne przejście. Prokurator Judei, Gesjusz Florus, przeszkodził niektórym radykałom w siłowym rozwiązaniu problemu, ale gdy otrzymał w zamian za nakaz wstrzymania budowy warsztatu osiem talentów, wziął łapówkę, lecz pozostawił problem nierozwiązany i przeniósł się do Sebastei. Następnego dnia, gdy wypadał szabat inny, miejscowy Grek umieścił przy wejściu do owej synagogi garnek odwrócony dnem do góry i zażynał na nim ptaki na ofiarę, profanując miejsce judaistycznego kultu. Wybuchła sprzeczka, która przerodziła się w poważną bójkę między awanturnikami z obydwóch stron. Przechodzący nieopodal synagogi, dowódca jazdy, Rzymianin Junkundus rozkazał usunąć garnek i próbował uspokoić sytuacje, ale ataki na miejscowych Żydów trwały nadal, więc ci wyprowadzili się do pobliskiej, żydowskiej wsi Narbata zabierając ze sobą zwoje Tory. Jednak dwunastu wybitnych Żydów, na czele z niejakimi Janem Setnikiem, poskarżyło się na przemoc namiestnikowi Gesjuszowi Florusowi, przebywający wówczas w Samarii (ówczesnej Sebastei), a ten zmiast ukarać winnych zajść jeszcze kazał uwięzić tych Żydów, którzy "bezprawnie wynieśli pismo święte". 'Oburzenie w Jerozolimie' [thumb|276px|Jerozolima w I wieku n.e (źródło: [http://www.bible.ca/maps/maps-jerusalem-33AD.htm)]]Gdy wieści o wypadkach w Cezarei dotarły do świętego miasta, wywołały powszechne oburzenie, na co Gesjusz zareagował fatalnie nakazując żołnierzom rzymskim wyniesienie siedemnaście talentów ze skarbca świątynnego pod pretekstem dania ich cesarzowi. Rozsierdziło to tylko jeszcze mocniej tłumy, a niektórzy aktywiści chodzili po mieście z koszykiem głosząc, aby zebrać pieniądze na rzecz ostatniego biedaka jakim jest Florusa i obrzucali go najokropniejszymi wyzwiskami. Ten zamiast uspokoić nastroje tylko dolał oliwy do ognia zbierając pięćdziesiąt jeźdźców i bliżej nieznaną liczbę piechoty na czele z setnikiem Kapitolonem, którą wysłał na protestujących. Przerażony tłum próbował złagodzić sytuacje witając radośnie armię i wychwalając Florusa. Ten jednak za pośrednictwem Kapitolona wyszydził ich postawę i nawet namawiał, aby swoje umiłowanie do wolności pokazali prócz słowa czynem i zaraz potem jeźdźcy rozpędzili zgromadzonych. Poszli do swych domów w atmosferze smutku i przygnębienia. Następnego dnia prokurator wezwał na swój trybunał najprzedniejszych jerozolimczyków i kazał im sprowadzić ludzi, którzy go wcześniejszego dnia zelżyli. Zgromadzeni próbowali go uspokoić, ale to go tylko rozsierdziło. 'Masakra na górnym rynku' Brutalny namiestnik wydał rozkaz żołnierzom, aby szli na górny rynek i zabijali każdego kogo spotkają oraz ograbiali domostwa. Rzymianie makabrycznie wypełnili to polecenie zabijając ok. 3630, w tym kobiety i dzieci oraz ograbiając całą dzielnice. Spokojniejszych jerozolimczyków chwytali i prowadzili do Florusa, a ten kazał ich wybatożyć i ukrzyżować. Powszechny szok budził fakt, że Florus stosował tą praktykę nie tylko wobec pospolitych jerozolimczyków, ale nawet rzymskich obywateli, ekwitów, żydowskiego pochodzenia. Za prześladowanymi wystawiła się żydowska królowa Chalkis, Berenika, która była akurat w Jerozolimie dla złożenia ofiary i została świadkiem tych wszystkich okropieństw. Wysyłała najpierw swoich jeźdźców i żołnierzy straży przybocznej, a potem sama stawiła się boso przed prokuratorem prosząc, by kazał zakończyć rzeź. Nie wpłynęło to na jego postępowanie, a Berenika omało nie przepłaciła tego aktu heroizmu życiem. Musiała uciekać do swojego jerozolimskiego pałacu, gdzie straż strzegła ją przez całą noc. Wydarzenia te miały miejsce 16 dnia macedońskiego miesiąca Artemizjos (11 kwietnia według kalendarza gregoriańskiego) 'Rzymskie kohorty' Następnego dnia, gdy Żydzi zebrali się aby opłakiwać ofiary ponownie padły przekleństwa w stronę namiestnika, dopóki kapłani błagali lud, aby nie dawał Florusowi dalszych pretekstów do okrucieństw, ale ten nie zamierzał zaprzestać. Wezwał przed siebie kapłanów, którym oświadczył, że jeśli naród żydowski zarzucił buntownicze pomysły to niech udowodni to powitaniem przed bramą miejską dwóch rzymskich kohort przybywających do Jerozolimy z Cezarei. Zaocznie jednak prokurator wydał żołnierzom polecenie, aby nie reagowali na życzliwe powitanie, a gdyby usłyszeli odgłosy niezadowolenia wśród Żydów - mieliby ruszyć na rzeź. Kapłani i Lewici apelowali do ludu, aby zachował się najgościnniej wobec Rzymian i nie prowokował ich do obrabowania świątyni, ale znaleźli się wichrzyciele, którzy zignorowali ich słowa. Gdy rzeczywiście rzymskie wojska przybyły do Jerozolimy, nie reagowali na przyjazne gesty, a gdy usłyszeli wrogie okrzyki przeciwko Gesjuszowi - ruszyli do ataku. Obłożyli tłum kijami, a tych którzy uciekali - stratowali końmi. Wybuchła panika, w wyniku której jeszcze więcej ludzi straciło życie, w wyniku naporu, uduszenia i zdeptania. Przerażona gromada ruszyła wgłąb miasta do dzielnicy Bezeta, a za nimi posuwali się żołnierze maszerując w stronę świątyni i twierdzy Antonia, nie szczędząc ciosów, napotkanym. Taki sam pomysł miał Florus, który chciał wykorzystać zamieszanie i wysłał własnych żołnierzy, aby obrabowali przybytek, ale okazało się, że wąskie dzielnice są zbyt zatłoczone, aby się przez nie przedrzeć, a na dodatek niektórzy z Żydów wdrapali się na dach zaczęli obrzucać wrogów kamieniami. Prokurator zdołał skonsultować się z przedstawicielami jerozolimczyków, którym oświadczył, że opuszcza Jerozolimę i zostawia im taki garnizon jaki sami sobie wybiorą. Przedstawiciele zapewnili go za to, że zaprowadzą porządek, jeśli ten pozostawi jedną, jakąkolwiek kohortę, byleby nie tą z któryś dotychczasowych, gdyż lud przez nie bardzo cierpi. Florus zmienił kohortę według ich żądań i wrócił do Cezarei. 'Herod Agryppa II w Jerozolimie' Florus chciał oskarżyć Żydów o wzniecenie buntu i napisał list o odpowiedniej treści do swego przełożonego, namiestnika Syrii, Cestiusza Gallusa. Jednak żydowscy przywódcy Jerozolimy i królowa Berenika również wysłali listy do Gallusa z własną wersją wydarzeń. Doradcy Cestiusza powiedzieli mu, aby wobec dwóch sprzecznych wieści, przybył do Jerozolimy i sam zbadał całą sytuacje. Ten jednak zamiast przybyć we własnej osobie postanowił wysłać w zastępstwie niejakiego Neopolitanusa. Ten po drodze zatrzymał się w Jawne, gdzie spotkał się z żydowskim królem prowincji zajordańskich na północ od Dekapolis, Herodem Agryppą II, wracającego właśnie z Aleksandrii i żydowskimi kapłanami. Agryppa towarzyszył Neopolitanusowi do Jerozolimy, a gdy byli już blisko miasta, jerozolimczycy przyszli ich powitać, a na ich czele szły wdowy po zamordowanych biadoląc nad złem jakiego doświadczyły od niegodziwego prokuratora. Potem Neopolitanus, wiedziony przez Żydów, wizytował opustoszały górny rynek i zniszczone domy, a będąc przekonanym o lojalności miejscowych wobec cesarstwa, po złożeniu ofiary w przybytku i publicznym pochwaleniu jerozolimczyków, wrócił z pozytywnym raportem do Cestiusza. Żydzi domagali się jednak wysłania osobnej ambasady do cesarza Nerona z wnioskiem dymisji Florusa Dla Agryppy było to zbyt kłopotliwe, więc zamiast tego wygłosił do zebranych długą przemowę zniechęcając ich do powstania. Powrócono na pewien czas do normalnego życia i odbudowy górnego rynku, ale gdy Agryppa nakazał, aby Żydzi wiernie służyli Gesjuszowi aż cesarz nie wyznaczy innego prokuratora wywołało to oburzenie wśród Żydów, a buntownicy zdołali zwyzywać Agryppę nim ten zdołał wyjść. 'Kapłani przestają składać ofiary cesarzowi' Od czasów brutalnych rządów Florusa wśród jerozolimczyków wzrastały nastroje buntownicze, a buntownicy z różnych frakcji wzywali do wojny narodowowyzwoleńczej. Postać Heroda Agryppy II - rzymskiej marionetki, jeszcze bardziej ich zezłościła. Po jego wyjeździe niejaki Eleazar, syn arcykapłana Ananiasza (II) ben Nebedejosa, gubernator świątyni przekonał pełniących służbę kapłanów do zaprzestania składania ofiar za pomyślność cesarza i przyjmowania darów od obcych. Zwolennicy pokoju, na czele z wyższym kapłaństwem, próbowali przekonać ofiarników do zmiany zdania, grożąc że taka decyzja dawała Rzymianom pretekst do wojny, ale ci trwali przy swoim. W tej sytuacji ich przeciwnicy wysłali dwa poselstwa: jedno do Gesjusza Florusa, pod przywództwem Szymona, syna Ananiasza, a drugie do Agryppy pod przywództwem jego krewnych: Saula, Kostobara i Antypasa, przedstawicieli dynastii herodiańskiej. Florus, chcący wojny, nie zareagował, ale Agryppa wysłał zwolennikom rządów rzymskich dwa tysiące jeźdźców pod dowództwem Dariusza i Jakima. Buntownicy opanowali jednak świątynie i dolne miasto. Tak zaczęła się wojna domowa w Jerozolimie. Przebieg '66' 'Wojna domowa w Jerozolimie i zdobycie Masady' [thumb|250px|Jerozolima w I wieku n.e (źródło: [http://josephus.org/warChronology1.htm)]]W Jerozolimie wybuchła wojna domowa między powstańcami pod wodzą Eleazara ben Ananiasza, którzy zajęli świątynie i dolne miasto, a żołnierzami królewskimi Agryppy i zwolennikami pokoju, którzy kontrolowali górną część miasta. Krwawe walki trwały przez siedem dni, a obie strony obrzucały się nawzajem kamieniami i strzałami. Dopiero siódmego dnia buntownicy zdobyli górne miasto, a przegrane siły Agryppy schroniły się w pałacu Heroda Wielkiego, gdyż pozostałe pałace Agryppy II i jego siostry, Bereniki, spalili zwycięscy powstańcy. Z ich polecenia stanęły również w płomieniach archiwa podatkowe, aby biedota i dłużnicy wzmocnili siły powstańcze, do których zaczęli dołączać się sykariusze, żydowscy nacjonaliści zabijający sztyletami z zaskoczenia. Po dwóch dniach rebelianci zdobyli Antonię, główną twierdzę okupantów w mieście, a rzymski garnizon wyrżnęli. Resztki sił rzymskich dołączyły do wojsk królewskich obleganych niestrudzenie w pałacu przez buntowników. Jeszcze przed wybuchem wojny domowej - między opuszczeniem miasta przez Agryppę, a decyzją Eleazara, by zaprzestać składnia ofiar za pomyślność cesarza - Masadę, rzymską twierdzę na pustyni judzkiej na południowo-zachodnim wybrzeżu Morza Martwego, z zaskoczenia zaatakowali sykariusze, najbardziej fanatyczni buntownicy, którzy ją zdobyli i zabili obrońców, a w ich ręce wpadła zbrojownia niegdyś należąca do Heroda Wielkiego. Zaopatrzonym w ten sposób sykariuszom przewodził Menachem, syn Judy Galilejczyka, który na wieść o wypadkach w Jerozolimie ogłosił się samozwańczym królem odrodzonego państwa i ruszył ze swoimi zwolennikami na miasto. Przebił się przez mury, a Eleazar, który na własną niekorzyść sam zrekrutował sykariuszy, zmuszony został do zrzeczenia się dowództwa na jego korzyść. Oblegani zwrócili się do Menachema, aby mogli bezpiecznie opuścić pałac, ale ten dał gwarancje bezpieczeństwa tylko żołnierzom królewskim, którzy bezpiecznie się ewakuowali. Rzymianie nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń zdołali zbiec do innych jerozolimskich wież: Hippikos, Fazael i Mariamme. Sykariusze wpadli do ich obozu ograbiając go i paląc oraz mordując tych, którzy nie zdołali zbiec. Następnie otoczyli wspomniane twierdzę, aby nikt z nich nie uciekł. Menahem wprowadził jednak w Jerozolimie tyrańskie rządy terroru, których ofiarą padł m. in. były arcykapłan Ananiasz, syn Nebedejosa, a ojciec Eleazara oraz jego brat, Ezechiasz. Żydzi mający już dość despotyzmu, przywrócili Eleazara ben Ananiasza, któremu Menahem zabił ojca, do kierownictwa powstaniem i zamordowali Menahema oraz znaczną część sykariuszy. Nielicznym tylko, pod przywództwem Eleazara ben Jaira, bratanka Menachema, udało się powrócić do Masady, gdzie pozostali do końca wojny. Wówczas zaczęły się pojawiać hasła zakończenia wojny, co tylko zmobilizowało Eleazara do ostatecznej rozprawy z Rzymianami. Gdy dowódca obleganych żołnierzy, Metellus, zagwarantował, że skapituluje i odda broń buntownikom, jeśli ci pozwolą im opuścić miasto. Eleazar przystał na kompromis, ale gdy Rzymianie kolejno oddali uzbrojenie - zostali z zaskoczenia zdradziecko wybici poza Metellusem, którego od śmierci ocaliła obietnica, że nawróci się na judaizm i podda się obrzezaniu. W ten sposób Masada i Jerozolima wyzwolone zostały od sił okupacyjnych, ale zarządzali nimi dwie wrogie wobec siebie grupy powstańcze. 'Pogromy Żydów i Greków' W tym samym czasie, gdy Jerozolima oswobodziła się od rządów rzymskich w Cezarei pod protektoratem Florusa wybuchło antysemickie rozruchy, które pochłonęły całą społeczność żydowską. W ciągu jednej godziny wymordowano 20 tysięcy Żydów - nawet Żydzi, którzy zdołali uciec zostali wytropieni przez zbrodniczego namiestnika i pozostawieni na śmierć motłochowi. Te wydarzenia zapoczątkowały masowe pogromy i Żydów przez Greków, i Greków przez Żydów oraz przyczyniły się do szybkiego rozszerzenia się buntu z Jerozolimy i Masady na całą prowincje Judea, a nawet poza nią. Oburzeni pogromem judejscy fanatycy napadali i mordowali greckich mieszkańców Scytopolis, Gerazy, Pelli, Ezebonu, Filadelfii, Hippos i Gadary. Zniszczono całkowicie Aszkelon, Sebasteę, Antedon i Gazę. Spustoszenia nie uniknęła Cezarea (prawdopodobniej Filipowa niż Nadmorska) ani Ptolemaida (dzisiejsza Akka), ani Gaba, ani Kadasa Józef Flawiusz pisze, że ,,liczba mężów schwytanych i zamordowanych była wprost niezmierzona". Wspomniane wyżej miasta znajdowały się w ówczesnej Samarii (krainy historycznej), Fenicji, równinie nadmorskiej, Dekapolitanii oraz Itureii, co potwierdza, że buntownicy działali w całej Palestynie. Z drugiej strony, Grecy byli nie mniej humanitarni i grabili oraz mordowali Żydów, którzy wpadli im w ręce. W Aszkelonie zabito 2500 Żydów, w Ptolemaidzie - 2000, a pozostałych uwięziono. W Tyrze większą część uwięziono, a część zabito analogicznie, jak w Hippos, Damaszku i Gadarze. Szczególna sytuacja zaszła w Scytopolis, gdyż tamtejsza społeczność żydowska i grecka wspólnie odparły ataki żydowskich rebeliantów. Szczególnie Szymon, syn Saula, dzielnie bronił Scytopolis. Mimo to zarówno on, jak i reszta scytopolitańskich Żydów została po kilku dniach pod pozorem pokojowych zamiarów, wymordowana w gaju w liczbie 13 tysięcy przez greckich sąsiadów, którzy ich dobytek zrabowali. Jedynie greccy mieszkańcy Antiochii, Sydonu, Apamei i Gerazy nie uczynili niczego złego żydowskim sąsiadom. Gerazejczycy pozwolili nawet bezpiecznie opuścić swe miasto Żydom, którzy chcieli uciec. Nawet w odległej Aleksandrii, w wyniku antysemickiego incydentu i w królestwie Agryppy II doszło do napadów na Żydów, gdy ten był z wizytą u namiestnika Syrii, Cestiusza Gallusa, ponieważ pod jego nieobecność niejaki Noaros wysyłał wojska królewskie na Żydów osiadłych Batanei, aby skonfiskować pośmiertnie ich majątek, ale został szybko zdjęty z urzędu przez Agryppę II po jego powrocie, a do Batanei powrócił spokój. 'Wyprawa Cestiusza Gallusa' Żydowskie oddziały zbrojne grasowały po całej prowincji, ale poza Jerozolimą i Masadą, wszystkie strategiczne twierdze i ośrodki administracyjne kontrolowały początkowo siły okupacyjne. Szybko jednak i na tym polu rebelianci zaczęli odnosić sukcesy. Na krótko po pogromie w Cezarei Nadmorskiej i innych w prowincji powstańcy zdobyli twierdzę Kypros, na północny wschód od Jerozolimy oraz Machaeraus, główne miasto Perei. Rzymska załoga w Kypros została wyrżnięta, ale obrońcom Machaerus pozwolono się ewakuować. Zaniepokojony sukcesami powstańców namiestnik Syrii, Cestiusz Gallus, wyruszył z Antiochii na kampanie zbrojną wyposażony w XII legion ,,Fulminata", 2 tysiące żołnierzy z innych legionów i 6 konhort. Dodatkowo swoje wojska przysłali podlegli Rzymowi królowie: król Kommageny, Gajusz Juliusz Antioch IV Epifanes - dwa tysiące jeźdźców i trzy tysiące łuczników, król Emesy, Gajusz Juliusz Soajmos cztery tysiące ludzi (głównie łuczników i w mniejszym stopniu jeźdźców) oraz król Batanei, Herod Agryppa II, trzy tysiące piechoty i mniej niż dwa tysiące jeźdźców. Namiestnik Syrii skierował się wpierw na miasto Chabulon, ale okazało się iż jego mieszkańcy uciekli w góry pozostawiając jednak cały swój dobytek, który Cestiusz pozwolił ograbić. Gdy jednak grabieżcy opuszczali miasto ich tyły zostały zaatakowane przez Żydów i stracili dwa tysiące ludzi. Następnie siły rzymskie najechały na żydowskie miasto Jaffa (Flawiusz nie stwierdza wyraźnie czy Jaffa była zbuntowane), które zdobyły i spaliły. Potem spustoszyły wioskę Narbatę i jej okolice. Poparcia okupantom wykazała żydowska, ale zromanizowana i zgrecyzowana stolica Galilei - Seforis w wyniku czego galilejscy buntownicy schronili się w górach Asamon (prawdopodobnie dzisiejsze Nahal Ammud lub Arbel). Żołnierze pod dowództwem Cezeniusza Gallusa zaatakowali uciekinierów. Początkowo ci ze szczytów z łatwością odpierali natarcia i obrzucali kamieniami nieprzyjaciół, zabijając 200 z nich. Gdy jednak Rzymianie zajęli wyżej położone stanowiska, zdołali pokonać rebeliantów, z których nieliczni jedynie zdołali się ukryć, a reszta - 2 tysiące została wyrżnięta. Po uspokojeniu Galilei Cestiusz pomaszerował do Jerozolimy zatrzymując się w Antypatrydzie, gdyż doszły do niego słuchy, że Żydzi z Afeku planują go zaatakować. Do walki jednak nie doszło, gdyż przerażeni mieszkańcy w ostatniej chwili zdołali wcześniej zbiec, a Afek i jego okolica spustoszona. Następnie Rzymianie najechali miasto Lod, ale to też okazało się wyludnione, ale z innego powodu - mieszkańcy udali się do Jerozolimy z okazji święta Sukkot. Najeźdźcy zastali tylko 50 mieszkańców, których zabili. Z Lodu wojska skierowały się bezpośrednio na Jerozolimę, ale Judejczycy byli już przygotowani do obrony. 'Obrona Jerozolimy' Żydzi, dowiedziawszy się o zbliżających wojskach Cestiusza, przerwali świętowanie Sukkot i pomimo iż w ten dzień wypadał szabat, chwycili za broń. Cestiusz rozbił tymczasem obóz w miejscowości Gaboa, niedaleko od Jerozolimy, zamierzając w najbliższym czasie poskromić główny ośrodek buntu, gdy na jego siły natarły z zaskoczenia żydowscy powstańcy, którzy w swej zawiętości rozbili szeregi Rzymian i masakrowali ich dopóki reszta nieatakowanych armistów i jazda okrężnym ruchem nie przyszła im pomocą, inaczej zostaliby zapędzeni na skraj przepaści. Rzymianie stracili 400 żołnierzy i 100 jeźdźców, a Żydzi zaledwie 22 ludzi. Największym męstwem wykazali się: Sylas, babiloński Żyd, który dawniej służył Agryppie II i Niger z Perei oraz Monobazes i Kenediusz, krewni asyryjskiego króla Adiabeny, Monobazesa, który nawrócił się na judaizm. Jerozolimczykom nie udało się jednak zniszczyć od przodku nieprzyjaciół, więc wycofali się do miasta, ale na tyły niespokojnej armii, która posuwała się w kierunku miejscowości Bet - Horon natarli ludzie Szymona bar Giory, innego powstańczego wodza, który rozgromił większość straży i zdobył znaczną część zwierząt jucznych do miasta. Cestiusz z bliżej nieznanych powodów pozostawał w tym samym miejscu przez trzy dni, dając wrogom czas na zajęcie wysokich terenów i przejść, skąd mogli zaatakować na widok ewentualnego wymarszu. W tej beznadziejnej sytuacji Agryppa II wysłał dwóch posłów, Borcjusza i Febusa do rebeliantów, z wiadomością o darowaniu darowaniu win w przypadku przejściu na ich stronę, ale ci zaatakowali wysłańców zabijając Febusa i raniąc Borcjusza, który zdołał wrócić do obozu. Tych jerozolimczyków, którzy skrytykowali potraktowanie posłów fanatycy obrzucili kamieniami i kijami zapędzili z powrotem do miasta. Namiestnik Syrii nie wiedziąc innego wyjścia i uznając, że wewnętrzne kłótnie między nieprzyjaciółmi stanowią najlepszą okazje przeszedł do ataku. Żydzi uciekli, a armia romańska zmieniła lokalizacje na górę Skopus, jeszcze bliżej miasta, gdzie przez trzy dni czekali - zbierając pożywienie od miejscowych i prawdopodobnie mając nadzieje na kapitulacje, a gdy ta nie nastąpiła żołnierze zaatakowali dwa jerozolimskie przedmieścia: Bezetę i Rynek Drzewny, które już wcześniej przerażeni mieszkańcy opuścili przenosząc się wgłąb miasta. Potem wyprawa karna skierowała się Górne Miasto, rozbijając obozowisko na przeciw pałacu królewskiego. Gdyby Cestiusz - za Józefem Flawiuszem - ,,zdecydował się w owej chwili siłą torować drogę poza mury do miasta, rychło by je zajął i nastąpiłby kres wojny", lecz jego podkomendni - dowódca obozu, Tyranniusz Priskus oraz większość hiparchów - zakwestionowali tą metodę i długo próbowali odwieść od niej zwierzchnika, co dało buntownikom cenny czas na kontratak. Wielu przedniejszych Żydów za radą Ananiasza, syn Jonatana, wystąpiło do Gallusa prosząc go wejście i obiecując, że otworzą bramy miejskie. Ten nie chciał im wierzyć i zwlekał tak długo aż powstańcy odkryli zdradę i zrzucili tych lojalistów wraz z Ananiaszem ben Jonatanem z muru. Przez pięć dni legioniści szturmowali mur, a buntownicy z wież obrzucali ich pociskami. Dopiero szóstego dnia Cestiusz z silną grupą żołnierzy natarł na północny mur świątynny i tym razem na żołnierzy spadł grad kamieni, który uniemożliwił im dokończenie dzieła. Wtedy jednak przyjęli formacje żółwia, a z górnych tarcz stworzyli skorupę, która dobijała wszelkie pociski. Wśród powstańców wybuchła panika, niektórzy zaczęli uciekać, a zwolennicy pokoju zaczęli zyskiwać ludzi. Wydawałoby się, że los powstania jest przesądzony, ale Cestiusz podjął kolejną, fatalną decyzje. Zamiast pozostać jeszcze dłużej przy oblężeniu, mylnie uznał, że nie przyniesie ono żadnych skutków i wycofał się spod jerozolimskich murów skąd zawrócił do obozowiska na góre Skopus. 'Klęska Cestiusza pod Beit - Horon' Wydarzenie to drastycznie odbudowało frakcje wojenną, której działacze podbudowani na duchu urządzili ekspedycje na wycofujących się Rzymian, mordując od tyłu wielu jeźdźców i piechurów. Zatrzymali się na noc pod Skopus, ale potem wycofywali się dalej do Gaboa motywując tym bardziej Żydów. Ta wędrówka okazała się dla Rzymian tragicznym marszem śmierci. Żydzi byli lekko uzbrojeni i zwinni - jedni atakowali tyły, a drudzy z boku obrzucali przeciwników oszczepami. Tylna straż nie miała odwagi nawet się odwrócić, bo myślała, że idzie za nią nieodparta chmara, a pozostałe były bezradne, bo odpieranie ataków z flanki uniemożliwiało obciążenie i obawa przed złamaniem szyku. Żołnierze przez cały dzień padali po kolei trupem. Zginął m. in. Tyranniusz Priskus oraz Emiliusz Jukundus. Po dotarciu do Gaboa, Cestiusz pozostał z resztą swej armii przez dwa dni odpoczywając, ale wobec wzrostu gromadzących się sił buntowników, musiał ruszać dalej pozostawiając większość zwierząt i zaopatrzenia, poza pociskami i machinami wojennymi i dźwigającymi je zwierzętami. Kiedy legioniści przechodzili przez przełęcz w pobliżu miejscowości Beit Horon, jedna część buntowników zablokowała wyjście, druga zajęła wejście i zepchnęła straż tylną w głąb pułapki uniemożliwiając nieprzyjaciołom wycofanie się, a główne siły ustawiły się nad wąwozem i z góry zrzucały pociski w dół na armię Cestiusza. Na Rzymian spadł grad kamieni. Z obydwóch stron, między drogą, a wzniesieniami rozciągały się urwiska, tak że wystarczył jeden zły krok, by spać w przepaść i zabić się. Wobec niemocy ucieczki lub walki, więźniowie wpadli w rozpacz i zawodzenie, na co odpowiedziały im wesołe okrzyki wojenne mściwych Żydów. Gdy zapadła noc Rzymianom udało się jakoś wydostać i schronić się w wiosce Bet - Horon, gdzie osaczający ich prześladowcy bacznie obserwowali ruchy. Cestiusz przechytrzył jednak ciemiężycieli. Wiedząc, że dalszy wymarsz doprowadzi jedynie do kolejnych strat postanowił uciec. Wystawił czterystu najdzielniejszych wojowników na wałach i kazał im wydawać pospolite rozkazy straży przybocznej, aby wprowadzić przeciwników w błąd, gdy z resztą armii zbiegł pod osłoną nocy. Gdy nad rankiem Żydzi weszli do obozu i zorientowali się, co miało miejsce zabili za pomocą włóczni tych czterystu armistów i ruszyli w pogoń za uciekinierami, ale ci byli od nich szybsi. Namiestnik Syrii narzucił takie tępo, że żołnierze podczas ucieczki z Judei gubili machiny oblężnicze. Dopiero po dotarciu do Antypatrydy, Żydzi zaprzestali pogoni i w atmosferze zwycięskich pieśni zawrócili do Jerozolimy zbierając zgubione machiny i obdzierając poległych Rzymian z ich ekwipunku, aby skorzystać z niego w późniejszych walkach przeciw nim. Straty powstańców były niewielkie, ale śmierci spośród okupantów doznało 5780 ludzi, z czego 5300 było piechurami, a 480 jeźdźcami. 'Pogrom damasceński i reorganizacja powstania' Klęska i tragiczny odwrót Cestiusza Gallusa wzmocniło frakcje wojenną w Jerozolimie. Do Cestiusza w Antiochii uciekli krewni Agryppy, Kostobar i Saul oraz Filip, syn Jakima, dowódca jego wojsk. Trzeci krewny, Antypas, zginął z rąk powstańców. Kostobara i Saula odesłał Cestiusz do cesarza Nerona, przebywającego wówczas w Achai, aby zdać relacje i obarczyć za bunt Gesjusza Florusa. Tymczasem buntownicy zreorganizowali powstanie - Eleazar ben Ananiasz (prawdopodobnie identyczny z Eleazarem, synem Neosa wspomnianym przez Flawiusza), dotychczasowy dowódca powstanie został wysłany wraz z niejakim Jezusem, synem Sapfasa do Idumei w charakterze zbrojnych przywódców, ale cywiliną władzę nad nią otrzymał Niger z Perei, wysławiony bitwą pod Gaboa. Samą Pereę oddano Manassesowi. Miasto Jerycho otrzymało osobnego dowódcę, Józefa, syna Szymona. Również okręgi Lodu, Jaffy, Kefar Tamrata i Emaus powierzono Janowi Esseńczykowi, a okręgi Gofny i Akrabateny (południowa Samaria) przypadły Janowi, synowi Ananiasza. Józefa ben Matatiasza, znanego później pod nazwą Józef Flawiusz, wysłano do Galilei i Gamali w Gaulantis (na wzgórzach Golan), by tam prowadził działania zbrojne. Józef ben Gurion i były arcykapłan Ananiasz ben Ananiasz, zostali zwierzchnikami powstania i bezpośrednimi administratorami Judei (bez Jerycha). Rząd Guriona i ben Ananiasza oraz wyznaczonych przez nich wodzów uznawali jednak tylko bardziej umiarkowani powstańcy, a bardziej fanatyczni zeloci zjednoczyli się pod przywództwem Eleazara ben Szymona, którego nie wybrano przez jego despotyczne skłonności. Sykariusze dalej pozostawali w Masadzie pod kierownictwem Eleazara ben Jaira. Tymczasem w Damaszku, na wieść o klęsce Rzymian, doszło do antysemickiego pogromu. Damasceńczycy, którzy już wcześniej uwięzili Żydów w gimnazjonie, po kryjomu napadli na 10 500 więźniów (gdzie indziej Josephus podaje 18 000) i w ciągu jednej godziny ich wszystkich wybili. Józef Flawiusz pisze, że damasceńscy mężczyźni obawiali się reakcji swoich żon, z których wszystkie poza nielicznymi wyjątkami przeszły na judaizm (a może judeochrześcijaństwo?). 'Działania Józefa ben Matatiasza i Jana z Giskali w Galilei' Po wyznaczeniu przez rząd narodowowyzwoleńczy, każdy z wodzów odał się do przydzielonej mu prowincji. Tak samo uczynił Józef ben Matatiasz, który po dotarciu do Galilei zaczął swoją działalność od pozyskania dla sprawy miejscowych Żydów po przez zapewnienie samorządności. Wprowadził władzę cywiliną w postaci 70-osobowej rady starszych i sądowniczą, wyznaczając po siedmiu sędziów dla każdego z miast. Zachował dla siebie przywództwo zbrojne oraz najważniejsze sprawy regionalne, ale i te ostatnie wykonywał wspólnie z radą starszych. Przywódca zebrał na miejscu armię 100 tysięcy młodych mężczyzn, zaopatrzonych w starą broń, nad którymi ustanowił hierarchiczne dowództwo - najpierw podległych sobie wodzów, którzy kontrolowali trybunów, którym podlegali setnicy, a im dziesiętnicy. Nauczał żołnierzy technik bojowych i komend. Z tych ludzi 60 tysięcy było piechurami, a pozostałych 40 tysięcy pozostawiono najwyraźniej w rezerwie. Zaskakująco niska była liczba jeźdźców - ledwie 350. Józef pokładał szczególną nadzieje w najemnikach, choć ich było ich 4500. Jego straż przyboczna wynosiła 600 wybranych żołnierzy. Ponadto obwarował najważniejsze galilejskie miasta m. in. Jodfat, Jaffę, Tyberiadę i Jawne. W Gaulantis (na wzgórzach Golan) ufortyfikował miasta, które wyrwały się spod władzy Heroda Agryppy II - Gamlę, Soganę i Seleucje. Mieszkańcy Seforis, dawniejsi zdrajcy, sami przeszli do fortyfikacji swego miejsca zamieszkania, aby najwidoczniej nie narazić się na gniew buntowników. Przygotowanie obrony Giskali powierzył jednak miejscowemu Janowi, syna Lewiego, co miało się okazać bardzo złym posunięciem, bo Jan z Giskali wypowiedział mu później posłuszeństwo. Ów Jan był z początku żydowskim biedakiem, ale dzięki sprytnym intrygom i charyzmatycznej osobowości zgromadził wokół siebie bandę rozbójników, która z początku łupiła galilejskich bogaczy, a potem dołączyła do powstania. Józef Flawiusz, będąc pod wrażeniem jego energiczności, powierzył mu ufortyfikowanie rodzinnego miasta. Giskalczyk był bardzo ambitny i dalej intrygował, aby zostać przywódcą Galilei w miejsce ben Matatiasza, wmawiając mieszkańcom prowincji, że ten zamierza zdradzić naród i oddać się w ręce Rzymian, co miało się okazać prawdą. Pewnego razu kilku bandytów, prawdopodobnie z grupy Jana, napadło na Ptolemeusza, zarządce Heroda Agryppy II i jego siostry, Bereniki, i okradli go z przewożonych dóbr, pośród których było sześćset sztuk złota, drogocenne szaty i srebrne puchary. Grabieżcy przywieźli zdobycz do Józefa, który wówczas przebywał w Magdali (w języku greckim Tarichea, dzisiejsze izraelskie miasto Migdal), ale ten potępił rozbój i przekazał cały skarb miejscowemu szlachcicowi, Anneuszowi, aby ten w stosownym czasie zwrócił go królewskiemu rodzeństwu. Oburzyło to rozbójników, którzy nic nie zyskali i opowiedzieli o całym zajściu miejscowym. Ci uznali akt życzliwości wobec Agryppy, militarnego sojusznika Rzymu, za potwierdzenie jego zdrady narodowej i w nocy w Tarychei wybuchły zamieszki przeciw dotychczasowemu przywódcy podniecane przez Jana z Giskali i Jezusa, syna Sapfiasza (którego nie należy utożsamiać z jednym z przywódców rządu powstańczego w Idumei), zarządcy Tyberiady, który akurat był w Magdali. Straż przyboczna zbiegła, ale Flawiusz zachował zimną krew. Wybiegł do zgromadzenia w obdartych szatach, z głową posypaną popiołem, rękoma skrzyżowanymi z tyłu oraz mieczem uwiązanym do szyi na znak żałoby i uznania poddaństwa, co było takim przykrym widokiem, że zaraz uspokoiło mieszczan, ale Żydzi z okolicznych wiosek nadal wypominali mu zdradę, więc ten zaczął się tłumaczyć, że potępia Agryppę, a łupu rabusiów nie chciał mu zwracać ani wziąć dla siebie, lecz sfinansować za nie budowę murów wokół miasta. Wyjaśniał, że ukrywał się przed nimi z tym zamiarem, aby mieszkańcy innych, większych miast nie zażądali tych środków na ich własny użytek. To przemówienie natychmiast rozweseliło Tarychejczyków, ale oburzyło Tyberiańczyków i mieszkańców innych miast, którzy byli akurat w Magdali. Józef skwitował, że otrzymają w stosownym czasie zaopatrzenie i żeby pamiętali, że walczą z Rzymianami, a nie swoim dobroczyńcom. Nieco później pod jego dom przyszła wroga mu manifestacja dwóch tysięcy ludzi. Przywódca Galilei wyszedł na dach swego mieszkania oświadczając, że nic spośród okrzyków do niego nie dociera i zaproponował, aby tłum wysłał do niego przedniejsze osoby, aby spokojnie omówić sprawę. Gdy jednak weszli, Józef kazał ich uwięzić służbie w piwnicy i solidnie wybatożyć. Gdy po dłuższej przerwie manifestanci ujrzeli w drzwiach ubitych do krwi posłów, tak się zlękli, że uciekli. Jan z Giskali nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Za zgodą Józefa udał się do Tyberiady, rzekomo w celach leczniczych, a tak naprawdę tylko dlatego, aby judzić mieszczan do powstania przeciw przedstawicielowi jerozolimskiego rządu. Jednak jego stronnik, Sylas, uprzedził zwierzchnika o niepokojach i ten niezwłocznie ruszył zbadać sprawę. Udał się na stadion miejscowości, gdzie został powitany przez wszystkich miejscowych. Jan dalej udając, że jest przykuty chorobą do łóżka, wysłał swoich ludzi w tłum, aby zabili wodza. Na jego szczęście, zgromadzeni zorientowali się, że pośród nich są zamachowcy uzbrojeni w miecze, i zdążył rzucił się w dół na brzeg, gdyż stał nad wzgórzem, nim dosiągł go morderczy cios. Wraz z dwoma żołnierzami, szybko wsiadł na pobliską łódkę i schronił się na środku jeziora tyberiadzkiego. Wierni Józefowi powstańcy oraz Tyberiańczycy ruszyli na dom Jana, ale ten zdołał się ewakuować do Giskali. Zamachowców oszczędzono, za osobistą prośbą dowódcy, aby nie rozlewać krwi bratniej. Później niektórzy fanatycy chcieli powziąć zemstę na całej Tyberiadzie za wspieranie zdrajcy Jana, ale Józef ich odwlekł od takiego zbrodniczego pomysłu. Zamiast tego spisał z pomocą ludu wszystkich zwolenników Giskalczyka ze wszystkich miast po czym posłał do nich heroldów z rozkazem, aby w przeciągu pięciu dni zerwali wszelkie stosunki z buntownikiem, jeśli nie chcą, aby ich majątek został skonfiskowany, a domy spłonęły wraz z ich rodzinami. Wtedy trzy tysiące radykałów opuściło swego herszta i ukorzyło się przed ben Matatią, ale nadal przy nim trwało dwa tysiące Żydów z Syrii. Mimo to poważnie osłabiony musiał zdobyć poparcie w głównym ośrodku powstania - Jerozolimie. Przybył tam, aby oczerniać naczelnika Galilei, przedstawiać go jako najgorszego z tyranów, który ma zamiar zająć święte miasto. Nie zdobył posłuchu wśród zwykłych obywateli, ale szlachcice i niektórzy urzędnicy z zazdrości o stanowisko Józefa udzielili wsparcia finansowego Janowi przy tworzeniu wojska najemnego, które wyniosło 2 tysiące 500 osób. Przewodziło im czterech wodzów: Joazara, syna Nomikosa, Ananiasza, syna Sadoka oraz braci: Szymona i Judę, synów Jonatana. Najemnicy zajęli Sefforis, Gabarę, Giskalę i Tyberiadę, lecz Józef szybko odzyskał te miasta prócz Giskali, a podstępem pochwycił przywódców zdrajców i ich najlepszych żołnierzy, a następnie odesłał do Jerozolimy, aby mieszczenie przekonali się z jakimi osobami mają do czynienia. Tylko ucieczka uchroniła ich przed publicznym linczem. Tymczasem Tyberiada próbowała odłączyć się od powstania i wezwała na pomoc Agryppę. Józef podstępem szybko zdławił rebelię, a mieszkańcy jednogłośnie okrzyknęli niejakiego Klejtosa prowodyrem. Ben Matatia powiedział, że go oszczędzi, jeśli odetnie sobie lewą rękę, co też zrobił. W jakiś czas później Tyberiada znów się zbuntowała wraz z Seforis, więc Józef je ograbił, ale potem zwrócił mienie mieszczanom, aby pozyskać sobie ich wdzięczność. Taka zmienność stosunków panujących w Tyberiadzie odzwierciedla rywalizacje trzech stronnictw walczących w Tyberiadzie. Na czele pierwszego, szlacheckiego stał Juliusz Kapellus. Popierało ono lojalność wobec Rzymu i Heroda Agryppy II, który przed wojną nim administrował. Jego wybitnymi przedstawicielami byli: Herod, syn Miarusa, Herod, syna Gamalusa i Kompus, syn Kompusa. Drugie stronnictwo, ludowe, opowiadało się za powstaniem. Prawdopodobnie byli to zwolennicy rządu ben Guriona i Józefa. Trzeciemu przewodził Justus, syn Pistusa, który był zaciekłym wrogiem Józefa i dlatego jest przez niego bardzo niekorzystnie przedstawiany. Z początku zachowywało neutralność, ale potem poparło bunt. Przypuszczalnie Justus współpracował z Janem z Giskali i Jezusem, synem Sapfasza.Józef Flawiusz, Autobiografia (Biblioteka kijowski - PDF), str. 6 Przygotowania w Jerozolimie Były arcykapłan żydowski, Ananiasz i antyrzymscy szlachcice przygotowali Jerozolimę do wojny: Odbudowali mury, ściągali machiny oblężnicze. Wszędzie wykuwano pociski i uzbrojenie. Młodzież tłumnie się rekrutowała do szeregów powstańczych. Zwolennicy pokoju byli bezradni. Tymczasem Szymon bar Giora, który walczył wcześniej z Rzymianami w bitwie pod Gaboa, zbuntował się przeciwko jerozolimskiemu rządowi i przeszedł do obozu sykariuszów. Początkowo działał w Akrabatene (południowej Samarii), ale gdy rządzący wysłali na niego wojsko uciekł do Masady. Stamtąd napadał na idumejskie wsie grabiąc i mordując z taką częstotliwością, że potrzebna była interwencja armii powstańczej, by zapobiec dalszym napadom. 67 'Atak na Aszkelon' Józef Flawiusz przekazuje w II rozdziale w księdze XVIII informacje, że Aszkelon (analogicznie, jak Gaza) został całkowicie spalony, a jego nieżydowska ludność wybita przed wyprawą Cestiusza Gallusa. Jednak już w III rozdziale szczegółowo opisał atak Żydów na to miasto po syryjskiej interwencji. Według tej relacji powstańcy wysłali armię dowodzoną przez Sylasa Babilończyka, Nigera z Perei i Jana Esseńczyka, która zaatakowała Aszkelon chroniony przez niejakiego Antoniusza, który miał do dyspozycji tylko jedną kohortę i jeden oddział jazdy. Uprzedzono go jednak o żydowskich planach, dzięki czemu miał czas na rozplanowanie obrony. Gdy armia nadeszła, Antoniusz wysłał na przedzie jazdę, która mężnie wytrzymała atak chroniąc miejskie mury i sama runęła na niedoświadczonych najeźdźców, pośród których pojawiło się zamieszanie i rozbici rozpierzchli się po rozległej równinie. W odwecie rzymscy jeźdźcy zajeżdżali drogę uciekającym oraz masowo zarzynali tłumy Żydów. Ci którzy przeżyli schronili się w idumejskim miasteczku Chaallis. Stracili 10 tysięcy ludzi, w tym dwóch wodzów - Sylasa i Jana, a wielu zostało rannych, ale to nie ostudziło jednak ich ambicji. Druga bitwa pod Aszkelonem także wygrał Antoniusz, który umiejętnie zapędzał walczących w pułapki. Tym razem Judejczycy stracili 8 tysięcy bojowników, a reszta schroniła się w ufortyfikowanej miejscowości Belsedek. Rzymianie podpalili wieże, ale Niger zdołał się uratować zeskakując z wieży i chroniąc się w jaskini w najdalszym zakątku miejscowości. Jego ocalenie buntownicy uznali za cud boży. 'Wespazjan w Galilei' Wieści o wypadkach w Judei szczerze zaniepokoiły urzędującego cesarza Nerona. Zadanie zdławienia powstania powierzył on weteranowi zasłużonego w walkach z Germanami i Brytami o imieniu Tytus Flawiusz Wespazjusz (przyszłego cesarza Wespazjana). Przeprawił się on z Achai, gdzie został powołany do Antiochii w Syrii po drodze zbierając siły rzymskie. Żydowskie powstanie miały tłumić trzy legiony: V Macedonica, X Fretensis i XV Apolinaris. Ten ostatni sprowadził syn Wespazjana, Tytus, z Aleksandrii. Wsparcie militarne zapewnili również królowie państw wasalnych wobec Rzymu. Konsekwencje Przypisy Źródła Kategoria:Historia Żydów